The Punk and the Musician
by FTiger
Summary: Mid-TDA: At the Loser Resort 2.0, Trent and Duncan finaly "mend" things between them after Trent's emotional break-up with Gwen. Warning: Slash, and Izzy. Don't like, don't read. It's Duncan/Trent or Trent/Duncan. You decide.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama series, but I own this story.

**Warning: **Slash (Male/Male)

**Pairing: **Trent/Duncan…or was it Duncan/Trent?

**AN:** My final version for this story. I have been working on improving all my fanfic for years (Yeah...that long). And I finally decided to settle on this after a great help from Neko~ Yeah, I took out a lot from the original...well enjoy~

* * *

_"Mmmm...where am I?" _A confused teen with messy shaggy hair and tired emerald eyes groaned, shifting under his heavy blanket.

Until he felt an odd weight around his waist, a warm body next to him, and heard snoring above him. Then he realized that he was naked and soon memories flooded his dazed mind.

_"...oh yeah." _

He thought back to what happened earlier.

* * *

_First let starts with a certain jerk with a green Mohawk visited him. _

_Weeks ago, Duncan was eliminated from the competition with a combination of votes from Harold and Beth and their 'allies' they converted to their sides. Upon arrival, his ex, Courtney, was the first to **greet **him._

_Duncan was the one responsible of her elimination (Not that anyone could blame him after dealing with all the abuse from her) along with some help. But Courtney find out about it...to say that she was pissed was a **big **understatement._

_For days, Trent pretty much ignored or tolerated the punk (within his limit) but annoyed whenever Duncan wasn't busy hiding from Courtney he pestered him for some reason. Again, he gave the punk the cold shoulder or just scolded at him which the other brushed it off and continued pestering him out of boredom. Within the matter of days, Trent slowly let his grudge go and actually enjoy the punk's company dispite many funitures he destoryed with his pocket-knife not that Trent would care since Chris ended up paying for the damages which both smirked evily at that._

_Then that day was just another day - Duncan fled from his hell-bent ex and hid in the safety of Trent's room, both enjoy the comfortable silence with exception of sound from Trent's guitar and Duncan's knife clip-on/off. An rare things compare to the craziness and chaos the usually blankted them. While playing, Trent noticed that Duncan was staring at him in the corner of his eyes. He shrugged inwardly at first..._

_...until out of the blue, Duncan grabbed him by the face and kissed him..._

_Trent grunted when the other shoved him roughly on his back and pinning him down with his small but muscular body without breaking the kiss. The kissing became bit violence as they started biting each other for dominance with not so gentle nibbles leaving bruises and marks all over their swollen lips._

_Trent hissed a pained groan when the punk's teeth dug into his lips until he tasted blood on his tongue. In retaliation, he bit hard on the invasive tongue making the other jerk in pain._

_The battle went on until Trent choked a moan._

_Duncan's lips turned into a smirk. He squeezed the delicate organ again bringing out another pitiful moan and leaving Trent trembled underneath him._

_The two broke away from the kiss for air, panting heavily and out of breath with lips swollen and covered in cuts. Trent groaned, he flinched when Duncan licks over a large cut vertically across his lips._

_Trent didn't have time to regain himself when Duncan started assaulting his neck. Teeth dug into the exposed skin, nibbling the throat and tongue teasing his Adam's apple._

_"D-Duncan." Trent whispered._

_The said person ignored him as he traveled down to his collar-bone, nuzzling his face against the base of the neck taking in the faint scent of the other's body deodorant. While Duncan's hand climbed under Trent's shirt, rubbing all over his wide chest feeling the soft skin wrapped neatly over the lean yet fit form. Trent closed his eyes with a pleased sigh, and then yelped by a rough pinch._

_Duncan snickered. He received a smack in the face for his trouble. Trent grumbled, rubbing his throbbing nipple._

_"Not funny, man."_

_"Tsk, don't be so sensitive, princess~"_

_"...don't call me that."_

_"What do you mean, 'princess'~?"_

_Duncan got smacked in the face with a pillow and got shoved away. But the punk took it as a challenge and tackled the musician down._

_They wrestled, tussled, and roughed around a bit on the bed. Trent was fueled with desire that was so primal he wanted to clobber the insensitive jerk yet he want to bite him and hold him closer wanting his warm body against his._

_Damn hormones!_

_It scared and excited him as he had no idea where such desire came from but he didn't seem to care at the moment._

_As for Duncan...well, he could never turn down a chance to get physical._

_He growled as the musician grabbed him by his Mohawk roughly and shoved their faces together in another kiss – sloppy but passionate and gentler than the last batch._

_Duncan sighed happily, hugging the taller body closer to him. Trent calmed down a bit and hugged back, kissing him so lovingly._

_Trent couldn't believe all of it, they went from bitter enemy (at least to him) to friend to snogging each other as if they were couple. He shivered as those rough hands carassing him all over his body, he respounded with another kiss and his hands wandered all over the smaller but muscular body feeling him up causes the punk to moan._

_Next, they started stripping each other until they're bare like on that day they were born and their bodies rubbed together in an embrace of lust and passion. The heavy rhythm of hips slamming against each other, intensified the inner fire at each thrust. Whimpering and hissing out at the slight painful intrusion but soon turned into pleasure in manner of seconds and the 'bottom' cried out in delight as his partner pounds deep into him._

_They could almost feel their insides burning inside out like hot wax flowing in their blood; their minds were dazed as they lost themselves in the thick mist. The musky scent of sweat, sex, and their natural body odor burns into their nostrils._

_Their throats and lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen but neither took notice or care as they continued kissing, lips smacking and tongues twirled and rubbing each other._

_He watched his partner tremble underneath him and moaned at the warmth and tightness closing in on him at each thrust and such almost made him come but not wanting to end so soon he hang on. The other male moaned as his partner above pounding into him, and let out an unmanly cry when his partner stroked him and played with his sensitive object to further tormenting him._

_Finally, what it felt like forever, both boys arched and screamed out to the heaven, muscles tightened as their bodies riding out the climax until it burnt out and they went limp._

_The pairs were exhausted and sore yet satisfied, feeling the afterglow beaming all over and a foreign feeling burnt deep into their souls._

_But none of them care and just held each other, enjoying each other presence._

_Trent and Duncan gave each other a small but loving kiss before exhaustion knocked them out completely. As they slept, sense of peace filled their minds in the dreamless sleep._

* * *

Trent sighed, burying his nose into the other's shoulder. His eye caught an interesting mark on the shoulder, a dark blue/red bite-shape bruise stuck out nicely on the lighter skin.

The musician groaned lightly as he felt a slight throbbing on his neck. He traced over it and felt similar bite mark and maybe some dried blood. Yep, that was Duncan's handy work.

Then he heard a groan, and one cyan-colored slightly dazed eye peaked through his eyelids.

"Hello, princess." He grumbled and yawned.

Trent rolled his eyes. "You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Nope~ Should I?"The punk teased. Trent thought about it before he shrugged.

"It's a free world…still it would be nice to have a nickname that you didn't use for your ex~" He smirked as the other flinched.

"...good point." Duncan grumbled, stroking his goatee as he thought up a new nickname.

…then he gave a lazy shrug.

"Nah, I like the nickname. It suit you~" He sneered.

"Geez, thanks." Trent muttered dryly.

"At least you don't scream like a little girl like Geoff and Noah~"

Trent chuckled...then his eyes widened. "Wait, did you...**with **those two?"

"Nope...well, maybe with Noah but his eyes were set on someone else." Duncan threw a perverted smirk at gaping Trent. "Maybe I can invite him over to have a threesome together~"

Trent responded to that with shoving a pillow in the pervert's face.

_**(AN:** Have no idea who was bottom and who was top? ;3 Use your imagination.)_

* * *

_Next morning~_

Love filled the air as almost everybody were with their significant partner or partners hustled at the pool.

Many paired up, some were cute – Noah and Cody cuddled, Cody hugged Noah from behind while reading his book over the shoulder.

Some were unbelievable – DJ giving Heather a back massage (probably trying to get the evil knot out)

While few were jaw-dropping amazing such as Ezekiel having a three-way make-out session with Bridgette AND Geoff.

Everybody, except for Zeke's friends, had to picked up their jaws off the floor after watching the trio, Ezekiel was sandwiched between Geoff and Bridgette, both whom spent the entire day cuddling, making out, and groping the shy little guy and each other in the pool~ Ezekiel sat on the Party-Dude's lap while Bridgette snuggled against him smacking her lips against his in an watery tongue-sucking kiss while Geoff nipped on the paler male's neck and tugged the ear with his teeth.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?"

All love-fest ceased when a raging extremely pissed-off Ms. CIT stormed toward them.

Everybody gawked at her, especially her...

"Woah!"

"Holy crap, what happen to her-"

Eva barked a cruel laugh, "Nice haircut!"

Courtney's hair looked as it had been by some deranged blind hairdresser with blades for hands and dyed them in disgusting colors, drenched in mud, and filled with trash.

"SHUT UP!"

Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie stared at the monstrosity while struggling not to laugh. "Wow, I thought Heather's baldness was horrific." Sadie snickered loudly, biting on her low lip.

"I know! It looked so-so-" Katie couldn't help it but burst out laughing.

Lindsay giggled eccentrically and held her aching stomach. "S-Stop it, my tummy is hurting."

Noah raised an eyebrow at increasingly irked Courtney. "...heh, nice color. Reminds me of my dog if he rolled himself in his own vomit after a mud-wrestled with an rabid animals."

All the girls except Izzy and Eva shuddered in disgust. "Ewww!"

"Cooool~" Izzy awed, astonish and giggly as she poked one of the things sticking out of the prissy teen's hair, and it wiggled!

"Hehehe, look! It's alive! It's alive!" Izzy laughed as he poked it again. Courtney snarled and slapped her hand away.

"Get away from me!" But Izzy continued poking _junks_ with child-like curiosity.

"Mmm~ Izzy wonder if it have room for Izzy's personal beehive. Izzy needs her honey for her _special milkshake_!"

Courtney grimaced in disgust and shoved her away. But Izzy was too quick, she pounced the poor girl.

"Tell Izzy your secret! Who is your hairdresser! Izzy must know!"

"Get away me you freak!" Courtney struggled against her attacker.

"Man, someone's cranky. Maybe some mud will help cool you down."

"Wha? What are you-"

Izzy revealed handful of mud out of thin air and shoved them down into – to everyone's shock – Courtney's pants.

Window glasses shattered by the high-pitch screech, everybody flinched in pain and held their busted eardrums.

"MS PMS NEED MORE MUD! STATS!"

"Wha-AAUUUGH!" More mud dumped all over her.

Soon a fight erupted and the two wrestled in the mud – Izzy enjoying it than Courtney, and everyone watched.

Trent startled when a warm body sneaking up behind him and turned to see Duncan smirking at him.

"Enjoy the show?" He purred against his neck.

Trent relaxed with a chuckle and hugged the punk. "Your work?"

The other nodded, nibbling on the musician's neck.

"...mmm, not bad. Not bad so far." Trent blushed seeing Izzy torn off Courtney's top.

"So does that mean I get a _quickie_, princess~?"

Duncan got shoved into the pool.

**END**


End file.
